Truth or Dare ,Kim,
by Asuki Mona Zetsumei
Summary: KIM'S FIC, NOT MINE! Yeah, don't know what to put for a summary... AU, Yaoi, swearing, Rated for language and content


**Yeah…I don't know what to say right now… **

**Hope you like the oneshot!**

* * *

_I'm gonna kill Shinji if it's the last fucking thing I do! _

Ichigo walked away from the apartment building more embarrassed then he'd ever been in his life.

_Wait… You're confused? Let me tell you why I wanna kill the blonde bastard then._

**One Hour Ago**

Ichigo walked up to the apartment door and knocked. Shinji had invited him over for some stupid party because he got promoted at the tattoo and piercing parlor he worked at. Considering he's dating the owner, that promotion isn't so surprising.

As expected when he walked in, Shinji was basically hammered while everyone else didn't even seem a little tipsy. _Shinji was an idiot. _At least it seemed like Stark hid all of the alcohol so Shinji wouldn't hurt himself even more. But that meant no fun for him or anyone else. Boo.

Ichigo wore a black zip-up hoodie, zipper left undone, blue v-neck t-shirt, fitted to his body, black skinny jeans, with a black, blue, and white belt slipped in the loops, and black, blue, and white Converse sneakers. He took off his hoodie and set it down on the ground with all the other jackets. He then took a seat on the couch and looked around the room at everyone.

Stark Coyote was holding a giggling Shinji on the loveseat, trying to keep him from doing something but Ichigo didn't what to know what. His friend Grimmjow Jeagerjaques was seated on the floor in front of the TV with his boyfriend, Shirosaki Hichigo, everyone called him Shiro. Those two never made much sense to Ichigo, when they would fight it would always get blown out of proportion because of their extreme stubbornness and pride, then when they made up they would be totally sweet to each other. It was so confusing.

And the person sitting next to him was his best friend, and current crush, Renji Abarai. Renji knew Ichigo was gay, and he didn't mind it, but what he didn't know was that Ichigo had been crushing on him since high school. It was hard knowing Renji was straight. Ichigo let his gaze travel over Renji's body. His long, bright ass red hair wasn't in it's usual ponytail, instead it fell in front and in back of his shoulders in long waves. He was wearing a light blue fitted t-shirt that hugged his torso and left his arms uncovered, showing off his tattoos. He was wearing black jeans with a simple white leather belt in the loops, and black, blue, and white Nike Jordan Fly Wade basketball shoes.

_He's fucking sexy. _All of a sudden everyone's heads shot up when Shinji jumped up and said excitedly "Let's play Truth or Dare!" Everyone groaned and Shinji looked at Ichigo and pointed a finger at Ichigo and mouthed. 'If you don't play I'll tell everyone your secret.' Ichigo visibly paled and cleared his throat. "Come on guys, one game can't hurt right?" All eyes turned to Ichigo and Grimmjow sighed. "Fine, one game." Ichigo leaned back into the couch and gave a sigh of his own. Shinji jumped up excitedly and sat back down on the loveseat with Stark.

They weren't playing for very long when it was Shinji's turn to ask a question, again. He looked at Renji and said "Truth or dare?" Renji, usually never up for truth, said "Dare."

Shinji got this smile that reminded Ichigo of the Cheshire Cat and he raised an eyebrow when he said. "Kiss Ichigo."

The room got eerily quiet and Ichigo and Renji paled drastically, then Grimmjow and Shiro started cracking up, making them pale even more. Ichigo didn't pale because he didn't want Renji to kiss him, very much the opposite actually, he paled because he couldn't believe Shinji had told him to do that.

He turned and looked at Renji and his face was colored again with his blush. Renji turned and looked at him also and he also blushed. Renji leaned in slowly and at that moment Ichigo was so happy for the invention of manly pride. Renji stopped when Grimmjow said "Just kiss him already." Ichigo quickly closed the distance between their lips, wrapping his left hand across the back of Renji's neck and threading his fingers in his hair, keeping him there. He wiped his tongue across Renji's bottom lip and was surprised when Renji opened his mouth almost immediately. He drove his tongue in and moaned softly at Renji's taste. He tasted like chocolate chip cookies and he smelled like peppermint. _I don't care if this is just a dare and it doesn't mean anything I'm gonna enjoy this while I can. _Ichigo moaned again when Renji placed his hands on his hips and brought him closer. Ichigo reached his right hand up and joined it with its twin.

Renji's tongue drove Ichigo's back to his mouth and followed it. Ichigo was making such womanly noises that he would probably hate himself later for it but right now he didn't care. He even forgot that he was in Shinji's living room on his couch and that there were four sets of eyes watching him and Renji.

They broke the kiss to regain their breath and Ichigo leaned his forehead against Renji's, both panting like they had just done the triathlon and still under whatever spell they were during the kiss. The spell was broken when someone had started clapping and Shinji said "Go Ichi!" Ichigo's eyes widened and he quickly jumped up from the couch and grabbed his hoodie and left the apartment, not realizing that Renji was calling after him.

He walked to the elevators and repeatedly pushed the down button angrily until one of the two elevators opened up. He quickly walked in and pushed the "close door" button, not wanting anyone to join him. He didn't notice it but Renji was hurrying down the hallway trying to catch up to him.

When he reached the lobby he hurried outside.

_Now we're back to the present._

He was walking slowly, still not registering that someone was following him. It wasn't until he felt a hand on his shoulder that he turned and looked at Renji, who was panting again. "I was calling out to you in the hallways." Ichigo's eyes widened and he tried to turn away but Renji's grip held him in place.

"I gotta tell you something." Ichigo sighed and slowly nodded his head. _Probably gonna say he doesn't wanna be friends anymore. _Renji's hand moved from Ichigo's shoulder to cup the back of his neck. "I realized awhile ago that, I might like you than more than as a friend." Ichigo's eyes, if it was even possible, widened even more.

_What? Renji's been straight for as long as I can remember. Why the hell would he be thinking like that about me? _Renji leaned in a little bit closer until Ichigo was able to smell him. _Kami that smell. _"I guess that kiss confirmed it." Before Ichigo could respond, and probably make an ass out of himself, Renji kissed him again.

Ichigo's brain left his head and floated up into the atmosphere as Renji pushed his tongue into Ichigo's mouth. Ichigo accepted it greedily and fisted his hands into Renji's shirt, and Renji's arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him close until there wasn't any space at all in between them. They broke the kiss and were trying to catch their breath, their lips still barely touching, when Ichigo's phone started ringing. Ichigo sighed and reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone.

"Yeah?" He heard Shinji's voice on the other line, sounding worried, "Ichi? Are you okay?" Ichigo looked into Renji's eyes and smiled. "Yeah. I'm fine." Shinji gave a sigh of relief. "Do ya wanna come back up to the party now? Truth or Dare's kinda boring now without you and Renji here." In the background he heard Shiro shout "Hey! I'm not boring!" Ichigo laughed and nodded, then realizing that Shinji couldn't see him he cleared his throat and replied "Yeah we'll be up there in a sec."

"We?" Shinji asked coyly. Ichigo smiled wider and started walking back to the lobby door, motioning for Renji to follow him. "You'll see."

By the time the two got back up to Shinji's apartment they had linked their hands together, making Ichigo blush like he was a teenage girl. Shinji opened the door and saw them and cocked a hip, placed a hand on it, and smiled. "Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Ichigo's blush deepened, spreading to his neck and ears. He looked at Renji and saw that the slightly taller man also had a light blush tinting his cheeks. The two went inside and resumed their place on the couch, sitting much closer than they were before, keeping their hands together.

Aside from limitless teasing, courtesy of Grimmjow and Shiro, that was one of the best nights of Ichigo's life.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! I got this idea around the same time as I got the one for HBI, same plane ride, but I just didn't know how to work it together until now. **

**This one will **_**stay **_**a oneshot, if I get any more ideas for it I will shove them down to my subconscious cause I need a oneshot that'll stay a oneshot xD **

**Well That's about it! Can't wait to see your reviews, favorites, and all that jazz :)**

**Bye!**


End file.
